


brooklyn baby

by spideyguts



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom Natasha, F/F, Finger Sucking, Finger kink, Fingering, Fluff, Grinding, Hand Kink, Light Dom/sub, Lowkey the most vanilla thing i’ve wrote, Matching Panties, Multiple Orgasms, Nickname Kink, Nurse Natasha, Oral Fixation, Scratching, Sub Wanda, Tribbing, soft girlfriends being soft, this ship is so underrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyguts/pseuds/spideyguts
Summary: “Oh hush. You know I’ll make you feel good, princess.” She kissed her jaw with an open mouth, working her way down her girlfriends freckle dotted neck. Wanda’s fingers slipped into red hair, tugging when she reached her collar.“Love when you call me that.” Wanda ground her hips up, searching for some type of friction against her girlfriend. She was so wet, practically crazy with it. She couldn’t get enough of Tasha, even if she tried.“Hmm, princess. I like calling you it. It’s fitting. You’re bossy and beautiful.”





	brooklyn baby

**Author's Note:**

> stop sleeping on these girlfriends

Natasha had never seen someone so perfect, she concluded. Wanda’s back was arched against the small pull out bed in their studio apartment, which was in front of the big glass tinted window facing out to the Brooklyn night. 

She was all soft curves and milky skin. Freckles dotting her tummy, all the way to her collarbones. They weren’t too prominent, just so and Natasha loved that. 

She loved tracing her tongue along the soft edges of her body and leaving red marks to signify her love, if only she could show it doesn’t just stop at skin deep. 

Wanda let’s out a little huff of air and wiggles her hips in an attempt to grind down on Natasha’s thigh, eager as always for her girlfriends touch. Nat chuckled and hushed her, earning a grin from her love and she returned it. 

Placing a kiss on the top of her nose she rolled her hips against her girlfriends and snuck a finger inside her panties, pushing them aside to rub at the girls clit. She was so wet already for her, it left her breathless and her head spun. 

“Feels so good Nat, you feel so good.” Wanda tucked a strand of her girlfriends hair behind her ear, holding her face near hers to look into her eyes as she ground against Nat’s fingers. 

Natasha was skilled, especially with her fingers. Wanda loved them, would look at her hands all the time. Think about them all the time. She had such pretty, nimble fingers. She loved to hold them and be held by them. 

When Nat and her met Natasha had been going to nursing school, and now she was a nurse with a doctorate up her sleeve. Wanda loved that she got to use those same hands to help people. 

She also loved that they were circling her clit, making her moan and squirm on the bed, making Nat use her other hand to keep her hips down. Fuck. 

“Fuck. Tasha!” Wanda moaned, accent thick when she was hazy and pleasure filled. Nat gave her a dopey grin and pulled her hand away, earning a whine from her girlfriend. 

“Oh hush. You know I’ll make you feel good, princess.” She kissed her jaw with an open mouth, working her way down her girlfriends freckle dotted neck. Wanda’s fingers slipped into red hair, tugging when she reached her collar. 

“Love when you call me that.” Wanda ground her hips up, searching for some type of friction against her girlfriend. She was so wet, practically crazy with it. She couldn’t get enough of Tasha, even if she tried. 

“Hmm, princess. I like calling you it. It’s fitting. You’re bossy and beautiful.” They both chuckled, Wanda slapping her on the shoulder with her free hand. 

“Am not bossy. Now get back to work!” She winked and Nat just smiled and kissed the grin off both their faces. The kiss quickly got heated, tongues darting out to meet eachother. Wanda bit Nat’s lip, causing her girlfriend to moan against her lips. 

Natasha was still wearing a black bra with matching panties, while Wanda was wearing a white lace bralette with matching panties. They both thought the other looked stunning. 

Nat settled on her knees, grabbing ahold of Wanda’s calves and rolled her hips to grind into her girlfriend. They both moaned out, breathy and wanton. Nat’s fingernails dig into Wanda’s skin, and she ground into her once more, setting a tantalizingly slow pace. 

“Tasha, feels so good. You always feel so good.” Wanda’s eyes were glazed and hooded, her tongue peeking out to the side of kiss bitten lips. 

A fire truck whirled past the Brooklyn apartment, and wind beat against the glass window, but the two were so lost in eachother that they didn’t even notice. Nat was sure that if a hurricane came hurling towards the city she wouldn’t of noticed. (Or cared) 

Nat stilled her hips to slide Wanda’s white panties down, her wetness clearly evident on them as she threw them to the side. She slid her fingers down the girls inner thigh, and down her slit to feel her wetness. She gathered some on nimble fingers and rubbed circles on her girlfriends clit, lewd noises prominent in the small space. 

Wanda huffed our, whimpering as her hand shot out to grab Nat’s wrist to hold her in place and fuck against her. She was delirious, everything in her body felt so strung up and tight, and Nat was unraveling her. 

She was gonna be a mess when this was all over, but she didn’t care. Because Nat would be there to put her back together again. She always was. 

“Want you to cum once, just like this okay babe? Then m’ gonna fuck you real nice n have you cum again.” Nat wasn’t asking her this, she was telling her. And Wanda nodded, she trusted Tasha with every fiber of her being. Would give her the moon if she asked. 

Nat sped up the two fingers circling her clit, slick noises filling her ears. Wanda wiggled her hips, circling them to meet Natasha’s fingers, increasing the sweet burning pleasure. Her toes curled in her socks, and her fingers tightened against Nat’s wrist. 

She was gritting her teeth, and when she wasn’t she was whimpering and moaning, head throw back against the pillow and back arching off messy sheets. Nat watched her and felt her own arousal grow, wetness seeping it’s way into her own panties. 

Wanda swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry and her back arched in a way that looked borderline painful to Natasha. She was whimpering louder now, moaning out profanities under her breath everytime Nat circled and pressed her fingers just right on the lower half of her clit. 

“Tasha, I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna-“ The girl stilled as her legs started to shake, and Nat felt like the air had been punched out of her lungs as she watched her girlfriend cum from her fingers. She looked so beautiful, shaking and moaning. Head thrown back, her throat exposed as she swallowed and her chest heaved so nicely. 

“I love you.” Nat all but whispered as she leaned down to kiss over the bralette, licking around the girls nipple. The nub instantly got hard where Nat attached her mouth, and Wanda chuckled out a moan and wound her fingers through Nat’s hair to tug her off. 

They were face to face, noses practically touching. Wanda was still slightly trembling, aftershocks of her orgasm still shooting down her like lightning through her veins. Shaky breaths left her lips, and Nat had the urge to kiss and bite them until they were swollen and bruised. 

“Well, hi there.” Wanda spoke, smiling and looking into Nat’s eyes. The same eyes she fell in love with, the same eyes she’s blessed to see every morning when she wakes up, and every night when she goes to sleep. 

“Hi yourself.” Nat shook her head and leaned down to kiss the grinning dork of a girlfriend she had, letting her hands roam her skin freely. It felt so nice just to touch her, her skin warm and cooling down from being overheated. 

She scratched her way down the girls soft tummy as she leaned back up and settled on her knees, earning a surprised gasp from her girlfriend. Red marks instantly showed on milky skin, hard to see from only the moonlight filtering through tinted glass, but still prominent and satisfying to see. 

“What are you, a cat?” Wanda asked playfully as Nat grabbed hold of her knees, rubbing circles wit her thumbs soothingly into them by second nature. Without warning she ground her pantie clad hips against Wanda’s, the friction against Wanda’s sensitive clit enough to drive her insane. 

“Meow.” Nat smirked at her girlfriend, and Wanda practically rolled her eyes into the back of her skull in annoyance. She was so in love. Nat could feel Wanda’s wetness through her soaked panties, now Wanda was even wetter from cumming. It all felt so warm and hot, and Nat needed more. 

She shuffled back a bit to slide off her own panties, shucking them to the side. She could feel Wanda’s heavy gaze on her the whole time, making her feel hotter and ten times more turned on. She returned to her spot and slowly met Wanda’s hips, their wetness sliding together and they both moaned. 

“Oh fuck.” Nat breathed out, swallowing as she grabbed Wanda’s knees to start a steady pace to grind against her girlfriend. Wanda’s fingers dug into the bedsheets, her knuckles already going white as he grit her teeth, her jawline becoming more prominent in the moonlight. 

Both their clits were grinding together, their wetness making the slide slick and dizzying. Wanda rolled her hips to meet Nat’s, unable to keep still. She grabbed her girlfriends hips to bring her closer, slamming them together making them cry out in sync.

“Baby you feel so good. Always so good for me huh?” Nat asked, her finger against Wanda’s lips, circling. Wanda nodded and whimpered against her finger as Nat brought their hips together again, and she slipped her finger into her mouth without second though. 

Nat groaned as she watched the digit slip into her girlfriends mouth, she swore she could cum right there and then just from the sight. But then Wanda was sucking, cheekbones becoming more define as she swirled her tongue around the fingers that she loved so much. 

Nat slid against her, the wetness almost unbearable between them both. Everything was just so hot and slick that Nat was struggling just to keep her eyes open at the onslaught of pleasure. Wanda seemed to be in the same boat, but was content to suckle around her girlfriends finger with her eyes shut tight. 

Pleasure was coiling in both their guts, tightening and squeezing as they both grew closer to orgasm. Nat’s hands began to shake, and Wanda settled her hands around Nat’s wrist so she could keep licking and sucking at her digits. Wanda’s legs also started to tremble, a telltale sign she was close. 

Nat was surprised she lasted this long again, Wanda usually came back to back, able to cum way more than 5 times but usually really fast. Nat moaned and tighten her grip on Wanda’s knees, really grinding and fucking against her without abandon, chasing her orgasm as much as she wanted Wanda to cum. 

“Fuck, Wanda baby.” Wanda only sucked harder on her fingers, slightly nibbling on them making Nat groan out. And that was it. The pleasure in her gut tightened, extremely tight and every part of her body tensed as she inhaled, and then she exhaled.

Her whole body shook with her orgasm, her legs trembling as she struggled to keep grinding against her girlfriend, but now everything was so slick and wet and Nat was going delirious with it. 

Wanda let go of her finger, she could distantly hear the wet pop and then moans spilling out of her girlfriends mouth as her hands darted out to hold her hips against her own. 

The two stayed like that, trembling and trying to regain their breaths as Nat collapsed atop Wanda, her face in her neck. Wanda gently eased Nat to the side, and Nat instantly cuddled into her. Wanda smiled and kissed the top of her head, moving Nat’s hair from her sweaty forehead. 

Nat hummed, beyond tired and ready to pass out. 

“I love you princess.” She all but mumbled, pleasure going through her in a different way as Wanda combed her fingers through her red locks. With her free hand Wanda gathered the blanket that had been throw to the side around them so they didn’t wake up freezing. She slid her legs between Nat’s, causing her to sleepily groan. 

Wanda smiled and closed her eyes, she couldn’t wait to wake up next to Nat, and see her beautiful eyes flutter open. She noted that she definitely wanted to kiss her eyelids in the morning, and tell her just how much she loved those eyes of hers. And those fingers. 

“I love you too.” By the time Wanda said it, Tasha was already fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh that’s a wrap, comments let me know how you feel so pls lemme know ! <3


End file.
